Secret of the stars
by stardancer2016
Summary: When a young women is caught trying to steal from the Autobots base Aurora Harrison never suspected that helping Barricade would end up with her in a jail cell on the wrong side of the fence. As Aurora begins to fight for her freedom and barricade fight to protect his new charge a secret hidden from a prime and his mate will be the undoing of both human and Autobots


Secret of the Stars

When a young women is caught trying to steal from the Autobots base Aurora Harrison never suspected that helping Barricade would end up with her in a jail cell on the wrong side of the fence. As Aurora begins to fight for her freedom and barricade fight to protect his new charge a secret hidden from a prime and his mate will be the undoing of both human and Autobots but can the past be given peace or not.

Chapter 1 

Don't get caught ...yeah right

As the sound of a glass jar rolled over the edge of the massive shelf and hit the ground the figure stopped dead making a hiss as glass shards from another jar dug into her hand as she swung down onto the massive bedding below from the thin rope attached to the grappling hook as her blood rushed to the surface causing it to drip from the jagged wound down onto the floor and white surface of the bed. Slowly pulling back to look around the corner she smiled as the sound of snores made her sigh nobody was around and the being cade had warned her off as fast asleep she prayed.

Huffing she gave a annoyed look at the fallen jar her head pounding as she cursed cade and his ancestors if she had known what she was looking for she would have been more quickly about getting what he needed but no the dam stupid police car broken and beaten in the abounded where house a few miles form here had to just say ' _it's silver and looks like the liquid you use in that thing last week you brought in or stole'_ as she had a couple of days before hand causing the talking car thing to snap at her with worry.

Snarling with anger and mostly pain from her wound and not having slept or eaten in the last two days trying to save Barricades life the young women Aurora Harrison yanked off the black stocking form her head as a heart shaped face appeared from behind the balaclava sighing as the blond wig fell off to revel a mixture of long blond hair streaked with red and blue and small amounts of pink falling into place around her deep purple clad shoulders only to be shoved back into a messy ponytail.

The silver and blue crop top was hidden under the deep purple and silver flamed jacket tapered off to a small waist and down to long legs hidden under back milarty style trousers and black heeled boots completed her looks lifting a hand she flung the wig to the side by the bag filled with weapons some human others not so much all. Her hair and eyes had always annoyed her she had been called freak after dying it never got rid of the colour causing her adopted family to resent her and her friends to hate her for something she had no control over shaking her head from thoughts of the past she no longer wanted to think of she rubbed at her eyes as the brown contacts irrating them came louse deciding to cut her losses she pulled them out to revel her true eye colour bright golden flakes hidden deep with the crytsal blue of her bright eyes.

Slowly standing from sitting down to long she began thinking of where it could be the sound of cracking noise filled the med bay causing her to grab at the knee joint made pain shot out down her leg causing her to shout out a colourful round of langue that would make a sailor blush. Complety forgetting that she was not alone in this dark room suddenly realising her mistake to slowly to realise she could be caught she glanced back to see if the strange thing barricade had called evil doc bot was still asleep.

Snorting at cades words as she glared at the bed as pain caused tears to fall from her eyes trying to pin point the sleeping bot from the distance.

Suddenly feeling dread rise up and a sense of unease tingle down her spine she looked up slowly in front of her as a pair off glowing blue eyes optics locked onto her own blue ones hissing as she slowly began to back up watching as the being followed her eyes flickering to her bag as she reached for it pulling out her bow and saber tipped arrows cruising to the hell hounds of hades himself over her own stupidity.

She knew she had no place to hide if she got to the door in time she would have an escape route if she got there and if no one came round the corner she would be fine but she knew as did barricade that this base was heavily fortified she had been lucky to find the small hole hidden in the back of a storage room behind the fence in the wooded area but even that had not provided much cover as she had wriggled in past the sentry walking by narrowly missing her black boot as she had got in.

Now she was in a royal mess hearing the sound of foot steps she knocked two arrows into the string one a gas based used only in extreme cases knocking out people the other one a highly powerful saber round bomb cade had warned her that their armour could be melted but only if you hit the right areas and she just had to hit one in order to succeed slowly getting down of the bed thing using the last grappling hook and rope leaving it secured in the bedding she began moving towards the door feeling the being was following as the ground shook a little only for him to turn and stop as the sound of the door opened and a voice called out " Hey ratchet sorry to wake...WHAT THE HELL"

Fire in the arrows one at the being and one at the man Aurora ran as the sound off the base alarm rang bringing forth men and begins like the other ignoring the noise she began running dodging in and out of the way as men tried to get her and massive hand reached blocking her view seeing a massive hand covered in red and blue she brought out the silver stick she carried cade had shown her how to make it and use it one jab and she would cause a dangerous wound to that hand

Slowly clicking the device she realised her mistake to late as a figure hidden behind leaped out grabbing her wrists and knocking her weapon out her hand as she swung round bow in her hand and silver bladed arrow pointed at the mans chest as the sound of automatic guns clicked into place glowing red dots plastering her from all sides making her stand as still as possible as a hand popped into her view range gripping the bow from her hands as they where man handled behind her she gave a hiss as the wound on her hand throbbed. Glaring at the man she turned her head to the side seeing the two red optics dispersing into the forest only to sake her head at the being hiding watching her be caught. As the sound of a cough beside her made her jump and turn to glare right at the face of the man who had taken her weapon out she snarled at his as two brown eyes rise up smirking as the brown eyed man pointed into the room in front of her as she sighed the last words of her friend ringing in her ears as she was dragged to the cell inside the base. As cade's words rang ever true _"Don't get caught"_


End file.
